<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powdered Moonstone by KawaiiKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442835">Powdered Moonstone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume'>KawaiiKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy, James is an astronomy nerd, M/M, Multi, Shenanigans Afoot, Twin Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Headmaster Ozpin announces a new class system, Qrow expects Raven to insist on taking every class together. To his surprise and relief, she doesn't. Now he's left to find his own way and make a name for himself all the while trying to catch the eye of a very handsome Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS NOT REGULARLY UPDATED.<br/>(and to be honest, I have no clue when I'll finish chapter 2 and onward)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powdered Moonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Shout out to Eussoros for talking with me about this AU and providing key concepts. My crops are watered. Fun fact: Powdered Moonstone is a key ingredient in the Amortentia potion, or the Love potion.</p><p>In this fic you'll find STR Crossed lovers as well as Nuts and Volts. Those are the only planned background relationships.</p><p>Minor Characters are basically the professors and some random kids. Every professor and kid is a canon RWBY character EXCEPT Iris. Yes, I did research minor characters just to keep it in world.</p><p>If something comes up that drastically changes the tags or ratings I will post an author's note and obviously change the tags so keep an eye for that.</p><p>Finally, comments and kudos are love and if you want to yell at me, find me on tumblr at kawaii-kozume &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Great Hall was flooded with voices and noise as students reconnected after a summer apart. For many, the start of the term feast was a reunion. A time to wander through the large tables saying hello to friends from the previous year. For Qrow Branwen, it was a time to get used to being on his own again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After four full years at Hogwarts, he and his twin sister had learned how to separate themselves. It wasn’t easy at first, in fact, Raven threw a fit when the Sorting Hat announced Qrow he would be in Hufflepuff when just moments before it declared Raven a Ravenclaw. It caused quite the spectacle and later that night, Qrow told Raven off when they snuck out to find each other. Since then, they worked out meeting to study in the library, working together in Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff classes, and well, being with each other practically all the time except to sleep. It wasn’t rare to find one in the other’s common room, and if their housemates had anything to say about it, they usually said it to each other and not the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a Branwen had its perks in that regard. Nobody bothered to try and be friendly to the grandchildren of a cult leader. Ceres Branwen was a known name in Britain’s wizarding world. Not quite as popular as Voldemort or Grindelwald, but enough for Qrow’s housemates to watch him out the corners of their eyes, like they did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got something to say?” He grumbled to the newly sorted first years sitting next to him. They haven’t quite mastered the subtlety of it. Their eyes widened and a couple of them shook their heads wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Qrow continued to read the required reading for Charms. A Standard Book of Spells. Riveting stuff. He felt a familiar pair of eyes on him and even so, he refused to look at her. It was start of the term, his time to separate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow loved his sister. He’d fight for her until the end of time. But, in all honesty, she was brusk and sometimes too pushy. Calloused some would say. She became jaded by the whispers and stares. It showed. And she was smart, in the top 10 of their year and Qrow just wanted to prove himself more than ‘Raven’s useless brother’. When their letters came this last summer and Raven had a Prefect badge where Qrow didn’t, their parents didn’t even spare him a second glance in favor of praising Raven for her good work. Yeah, Qrow was ready to find what he was good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled at his book as the stare continued. Slamming it shut, he turned to look at Raven. He raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a borderline helpless look. There was a boy sitting next to her, prefect badge glinting under the candle light, talking without pause as if he wasn’t looking for feedback. It made sense for him. Arthur Watts never wanted feedback, only someone to listen and nod. Qrow grinned at his sister and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mouthed at her over the heads between them. She rolled her eyes and turned to say something to Watts. He went to open his book again when a hush fell over the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to another, hopefully, wonderful year at Hogwarts.” Headmaster Ozpin was standing behind the long table that sat the professors. “Minor housekeeping things, Professor Peach has asked me to remind you all that the gardens behind the greenhouse contain Writhing Ivy and that you should not walk through them lest you wish to be stuck overnight. I do have an announcement that’s going to affect this year a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow didn’t really like the sound of that but he put his book down nonetheless and gave the headmaster his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beginning this term, your professors and I have decided to stop grouping certain classes by houses. For example, in the past, Astronomy classes would have been taught with Slytherins and Gryffindors for one day then Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs another. With this new system, you would report to your head of house and request an available class and day. It is first come first serve and will probably take a few days to get it in place, meaning classes won’t officially start until three days from now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s eyebrows rose with each sentence. Not sharing with Ravenclaws? That opened up so many doors for him. Of course, whatever classes aren’t affected he’ll still share with Raven. But, if Astronomy is one of them, then it’s not just elective classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The required classes in this change are Astronomy and Herbology. Every elective is also changing to this format. Of course, these changes apply only to 5th years and below seeing as 6th and 7th years are in N.E.W.T. level courses and their class sizes are therefore small already. With that being said, it is time for you all to turn into your dorms. We wish you the best of luck this year and are ready to see you flourish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ozpin turned away and went to talk to the other professors, Qrow heard Prefects collecting first years and decided it was time to duck out of the hall. He managed to avoid the crowd of upper years pushing to get to their own dorms and headed to the portrait of Circe on the second floor. Raven caught up about ten minutes later, satchel flopping against her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not shirking your perfect Prefect duties, are ya?” Qrow teased her. She glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Arthur’s telling them about the tower and Rowena. I’ll give them schedules tomorrow morning. Apparently the class requests don’t happen for firsties. Anyways, I don’t have long, we need to strategize what classes we’re taking.” She pulled her mop of curly hair into a ponytail and pulled out a notebook and pen from her satchel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll obviously have Potions, Defense and Charms together. Can’t do anything about Transfiguration and History. What electives are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow hesitated to answer. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that she wouldn’t want to do either of them. He could already hear her reasoning for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow?” She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking Divination and Magical Creatures.” Qrow responded. He saw the moment when it sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, why the hell would you take Divination? It’s not even a real magic and you know this. Just take Arithmancy with me. Magical Creatures? Really? You can learn so much more in Ancient Runes.” She scolded him. He just shrugged. He really didn’t want to budge this time. He liked those classes and wanted to take them. He watched her scribble Arithmancy and Ancient Runes down then both their names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which day do you want to take Astronomy? I’d say Thursday that way we don’t waste a Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, you’re not helping here. Do you have any preference?” She was growing irritated and Qrow knew this. So instead of helping, he just shrugged again and smirked at her. She closed her notebook and slapped his arm with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get our schedules together, can you be somewhat useful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae, I don’t care. Just, tell me what to tell Peach.” She looked at him a moment. Really searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn’t really want her to find out. He thought this year would be the year he finally did something to make his name known. Not another year to follow his sister around. Ozpin really likes to screw him over. Or maybe it was just his luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll give you the outline tomorrow.” She put her notebook back in her bag but didn’t leave. “Do you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fell silent as she searched for the right words. He watched her mouth them. A quirk she picked up from their dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take classes with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow furrowed his eyebrows. On one hand, Raven would appreciate the honesty and would be really upset if she found out he lied later on. On the other hand, he didn’t want to hurt his sister. He also took a second to find the right words, and if he also mouthed them, nobody would mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I was kinda getting used to being on my own a couple hours a day. I don’t know if I want to share every class I take with you.” He took a second. “No, I know I don’t want to share every class with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went silent again and Qrow thought he made the wrong choice but when he saw Raven break into a grin he felt more confused than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Rae? Any reason you’re grinning like a grindylow right now?” He asked. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods. I’m really glad you feel that way because I also didn’t want to share every single class with you. I kinda grew to like having my own space. Not that I don’t want you around, Qrow. I love you and you’ll always be my twin brother but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, Rae. I feel the same. Guess even we need to be our own people sometimes.” He huffed a laugh and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes though, right?” She prompted. He grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to. I feel like I’d do better at Divination and Magical Creatures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divination is pathetically easy. Especially because Ozpin’s teaching it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ozpin’s a good teacher. You just don’t like his subject. I happen to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, it’s your N.E.W.T.’s at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Qrow huffed. Who was she to try and tell him what classes to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get back to the tower. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow. Library.” She didn’t give time for him to respond and started running off towards Ravenclaw tower. He sighed into the empty space and started making his way to the basement level. When he got to the little nook, he tapped the barrel’s in the right pattern but was doused in vinegar as the passageway started to be exposed. He froze under the onslaught and hissed at the scent. He’s never heard of the entrance doing this to anyone else, just him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really gonna be a long year, isn’t it?” He said to nobody but himself as he crawled through the passageway. His shirt clung to his back and he couldn’t wait to sneak into his dorm and take a hot shower before collapsing into his bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>